Elaine Grey (Earth-616)
Jean (daughter) Sara, Julia (daughters, deceased); Madelyne Pryor (clone daughter); Cyclops, Paul Bailey (sons-in-law); Cable, Joey Bailey, Julian (grandsons, deceased); Stryfe (clone grandson, deceased); Gailyn Bailey, Bekka Wallis, Derry Campbell, Mary-Margaret, Kindra (granddaughters, deceased); Marvel Girl (alternate reality granddaughter); X-Man (alternate reality grandson); Genesis (great-grandson, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive great-granddaughter); Terry Maguire and his younger brother (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = ; formerly BlondCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Bespectacled | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Housewife | Education = | Origin = Human; formerly transformed into demon | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Annandale-on-Hudson, Grey's House | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 #5 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #468 | Quotation = Sorry we couldn't say hello to Professor Xavier! He's such a charming man! | Speaker = Elaine Grey | QuoteSource = X-Men Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Elaine was the wife of John Grey, and the mother of Roger, Liam, Sara, Julia and Jean Grey, founding member of the X-Men. Jean Grey started attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, becoming a member of the X-Men. Her parents were unaware that their daughter was a mutant, and were not informed of the school's true nature. They were instead told that the School was a progressive private school, and that their daughter had won a free scholarship. Elaine and John were hesitant to part with their daughter, but were impressed when the School was recommended by Xavier's contacts in Washington, D.C.. They were told that some of the School's courses involved matters classified as top secret by the United States Government. Professor X wrote to Elaine and John every week, with a progress report on Jean. Xavier also informed them about the School's other students, which the Grey family had not met in person. Elaine grew very fond of Xavier, and considered him a particularly charming man. Elaine and John were heading to New York City, in order to visit the World Fair. They decided to visit Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters first, in order to check on their daughter. During their visit, Elaine failed to meet Xavier, and was rather disappointed by his absence. She was told that Xavier was "unavoidably detained", while Xavier was actually sleeping. He was exhausted from a recent encounter with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Warren Worthington III acted as the School's spokesperson in Xavier's absence, and demonstrated most of the School's locations to the visiting parents. Elaine was pleasantly surprised that Jean's classmates were clean-cut youngsters. During the visit, Elaine took particular interest in Scott Summers's custom-made sunglasses. She was supposedly familiar with various type of glasses, but these seemed unique to her. Elaine tried to touch the sunglasses, and to take a closer look at their design. Summers feared that Elaine was about to remove hs glasses, and loudly asked her not to touch them. Summers apologized, and claimed that he needed the glasses due to suffering from an eye infection. While leaving the School and driving away, Elaine and John bypassed a pedestrian who was standing outside the School. They paid no attention to the inoffensive-looking man, who was actually Mastermind of the Brotherhood. During the Inferno storyline, Elaine and John were temporarily transformed into demons by the Goblin Queen, a clone of their daughter, Jean. After the death of her daughter, Sara Grey-Bailey, and possibly her husband Paul, John and Elaine took care of their grandchildren, Gailyn and Joey. End of Greys Elaine was the last member of the Grey family to be killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos having survived the initial attack. She was protected by both Rachel and Psylocke and watched the deaths of all her family. She denounced Rachel as being her actual granddaughter before dying from an optic blast from Black Cloak that was meant for Rachel. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Episcopalian Characters Category:Former Demons